


Ke-Kis-Kim

by 221bi



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: FTM Stiles Stilinski, Non-Binary Scott McCall, Other, Pronouns, Scott McCall & Stiles Stilinski Bromance, Scott McCall & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, non-binary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 15:57:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2817944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/221bi/pseuds/221bi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short story about how non-binary Scott McCall found kis pronouns.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ke-Kis-Kim

“Why don’t you just go with a simple ‘they’”, asked Stiles lying on his king size bed, one limb in every corner.

“Because, I need pronouns for when I feel more agender” answered Scott. They were looking for alternative pronouns options for over an hour and the “traditional” xe and ze didn’t suit them well. “Maybe I should think of my own” they finally asked.

“Now we’re getting somewhere”, responded Stiles sarcastically. Stiles was lying there with his binder off in just a t-shit and a pair of boxers. The boxers were Star Wars.

Scott (they decided to not use a different name) was sitting in front of Stiles’ computer, few tabs open on lingerie sites, they were looking for nice underwear, and few open on non-binary support websites. 

“Yeah, I can do this. I can think of my own pronouns”, said Scott.

“Where do we start”, asked Stiles. His voice was a little deeper than the first time they discussed Scott’s gender. He was on testosterone for full two months now.

“Who’s book is that”, asked Scott pretending someone else asked that question. “That’s kis”, they responded.

“I like it”, said Stiles.

“So that would be ke/kis/kim”, said Scott.

“Just like that”, asked Stiles.

“Just like that”, responded Scott with a smile on kis face.


End file.
